Con fuego en el alma
by frandre14
Summary: una historia que te prendera
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:"Lostfire"**

-Y que harás esta noche?- pregunto Aliz-no lo sé tal vez alquile una película, quieres acompañarme? -respondió Josh con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual Aliz respondió moviendo la cabeza accediendo- bien, nos vemos a las 7,no faltes-no lo hare-se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonroja ,tomando caminos diferentes; llegando a su casa Aliz siente mucho calor, como si alguien le prendiera fuego, pero a ella le da igual ya que solo piensa en Josh y su cita de esa noche, sacando la llave para abrir la puerta esta se derrite lo cual asusta a Aliz gritando y luego desplomándose hacia el piso, el grito lo escucha su mamá corriendo para abrir la puerta al ver a Aliz le intenta despertar pero con solo tocarla le quema las manos y entiende lo que pasa llamando al padre-Ronald, ven rápido-que pasa?-creo que llego el momento-muy bien, corre ve adentro y prepara la bañera-al entrar la mamá, el papá coge en brazos a Aliz, a quien no le quema, llevándola adentro; al cabo de unas horas despierta-que me paso?, donde estoy? y porque estoy en la bañera? - te desmayaste y tu papá te trajo acá-y porque a la bañera?- estabas caliente-responde la mamá mientras el papá entra al baño- veo que despertaste, tenemos que hablar- de qué?-es algo muy importante, no te rías-papá si es algo serio no me reiré-muy bien, aquí va la razón por la que derretiste la llave es porque eres una "lostfire"-no, ya enserio-esa es la razón-y que es eso? -dice Aliz con un tono burlón-es una persona que puede controlar el fuego y si logra mejorar lo puede generar-papá te sientes bien?- respondió Aliz cuando de pronto se acuerda de su cita con Josh-mamá qué hora es?-son un cuarto para las siete- ok, papá lo discutimos luego ahora voy a salir-no vas a ir a ningún lugar-porque?-por que aún no lo puedes controlar, mira el agua-y si al ver Aliz el agua nota que de ella sale vapor-eso lo causo yo? -si así que te quedaras aquí-todo el tiempo? -hasta que te pase la ola de calor-y cuanto demorará?-no estoy seguro pero a tu tío le paso tras unas horas-horas? Y no puede ser menos-si deja de salir vapor te dejare salir-pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba hasta que después de una hora de intento lo logra-creo que ya? Si, ya no sale vapor-muy bien-y que hora son?-las nueve-ya no llego-mejor ve a dormir que mañana empieza la escuela-ok, hasta mañana-cuando Aliz se fue a dormir-creo que ya se quedo dormida-si, llama a su profesor-espero que sea como él de mi hermano-eso espero


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:"Quien eres?"**

A la mañana siguiente, Aliz despertó en su cama como si nada hubiera pasado nada-creo q todo fue un loco sueño-,al terminar de arreglarse baja a tomar su desayuno en la mesa se encontraban su papá y su mamá con la leche ya servida-buenos días -buenos días Aliz-responden los padres al mismo tiempo-lista para la escuela?-pregunta la madre-si ya tengo todo en la mochila -no te olvides que tienes que llegar temprano a casa -si papá-bueno ya me hago tarde, adiós -adiós hijita-adiós Aliz. De camino a la escuela un joven a empieza a seguir y ella lo nota trata de ir más rápido pero él también apresuraba el paso, Aliz empieza a correr con todo lo que tiene aun así él la logra alcanzar ya con miedo no sabes que hacer sin embargo el joven se pasa de largo metiéndose en el colegio donde estudiaba Aliz -que raro, pensé que me iba a secuestrar-quien te iba a secuestrar? -dijo Giuliana -hola Giully, nadie -responde Aliz -solo pensé el voz alta-me contaron que Josh te invito a su casa-sí, pero no pude ir-porque? -mis padres no me dejaron -pero le avisaste al menos? -no, nada - que pena -basta de hablar de mí y tu, que es de tu vida amorosa? -termine con Carlos por ser tan inestable-no te entiendo?-es que un día quería salir pero al rato se arrepiente y se desaparece varios días-pues así es la vida y ahora a quien buscaras? -yo creo que este año no me enamorare-suerte- dice Aliz riéndose mientas llegaban a la escuela se encuentran con su amiga Nora-olí amigas-olí Nora, que milagro verte temprano -responde Giullana - es que me entere que podremos escoger nuestros salones-enserio? -si, es enserio-pues que esperamos, a correr por nuestro salón-vamos!-se fueron a toda marcha, como aun era temprano escogieron su salón con calma y el salón escogido por las amigas era cerca a la puerta de salida, con ventanas grandes, para que cuando alla calor las abrieran, de repente aparece Josh con alegría por ver a Aliz pero la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro al recordar la noche anterior, Aliz no puede verlo por la vergüenza que siente así que intentaba no verlo obstruyendo su visión con su mochila ya cuando el salón casi de llenaba entra Lina, muy amiga de Aliz pero no mucho de Giullana, -holis, como están? -bien-responde Nora-algo incomoda-dice Aliz-pero por qué?- porque llegaste tu-le dice Giullana-no me molestes, peli teñida-calla, monjita -responde Giuliana-por un día pueden dejar de pelear-ok, solo por ti-muy bien quieres que te cuente? -si si si-mientras Aliz le contaba Lina, entraba un chico nuevo que nunca nadie había visto, alto, con músculos y con ojos verdes, se dirigió a una carpeta al lado de las cuatro amigas de las cuales solo llamo la atención de dos, Giullana y Lina, se quedo callado hasta que dirigió su mirada a Aliz y ambos la tuvieron fija pero ella lo había visto antes-amigo, no te he visto antes? -creo que no, pero me verás más seguido- que no escuche la otra parte-nada, hola me llamo Tom y tu nombre es? -me llamo Aliz, ellas son Nora, Giullana y ella es ...-hola me llamo Lina-bueno ella es Lina-mucho gusto - olí, eres nuevo verdad? -soy nuevo en la ciudad -yo te puedo guiar si quieres? -dice Lina-muchas gracias, pero tengo a alguien que me va a guiar; tú no hablas mucho verdad? -que raro te quedaste muda Giullana-perdón, y donde vivías? -en Argentina-y como era allá? -seguía preguntando Giuliana, pero Aliz recordó donde lo había visto, -tu eres él que me asusto-quien?, yo? -si, tú me asustaste persiguiéndome-te debes haber confundido con alguien más-pero eres idéntico a él hasta llevas la misma ropa-creo que me sentare por ahí-no, no te vayas-le suplica Giullana-muy bien, solo porque me agradas-con esas palabras Giullana se sonroja y Lina se enfurece-puedes no espantar al chico lindo -le pide Giuliana a Aliz -ok, pero si me asusta de nuevo no respondo-muy bien-y entra el tutor-buenos días alumnos, soy Beto y yo los voy a guiar este año, espero llevarme buenas amistades de este salón; ahora presente cada uno para conocerlos empecemos de la derecha ,tu nombre y algún dato-bueno me llamo Sebastián y soy el signo cáncer-me llamo Verónica y soy muy amigable -mi nombre es Karina y soy...soy...-y se sentó deprisa-veo que tenemos una tímida, siguiente-soy Thomas pero todos me dicen Tom y me gusta tocar guitarra y la filosofía-soy Carlos y no me gusta nada-siguiente fila-soy Jazmín y me gusta cantar-Ángel y me gustan las chicas bonitas y yo a ellas-soy Nora y no me gusta Ángel pero si me gusta pintar y dibujar-soy Giullana y me gusta leer -me llamo Alexandra pero me dicen Aliz y me gusta la pizza-siguiente columna-me llamo Joshua pero todos me dicen Josh y me gusta la buena música-soy Raúl y como mucho-soy John y me encanta escribir -soy Larz y me gusta la tecnología-soy Lina y me interesa la religión- next- soy Benjamín y me gusta que me llamen Ben -soy Camila y me gusta la playa-soy Rosmery y me gusta new york-soy Molly y me gusta el Anime -soy Clara y me gusta ser ordenada; después de unos juegos para que tomen confianza-hui, como pasa la hora nos vemos mañana, lleguen temprano-cada uno se despide del tutor y todos se van a su casa; Aliz logra alcanzar a Josh -me estas evitando? -que? -perdón por faltar ayer pero me paso algo muy raro, seguro que no me creerás-si me dices la verdad te creeré-muy bien, lo que paso fue que...-hola -interrumpió Thomas-hola, perdón pero estamos en algo importante-descuida, Gracias por la película de ayer-dijo Thomas-que película? -pregunta Josh-la cual vimos ayer, fue muy divertida -gracias por la explicación, adiós Aliz -no, no es lo que crees-adiós Josh -cuando Josh se aleja-no debe enterarse, todavía no-a que te refieres?, loco -calla y vamos a tu casa -no me sigas, te advierto tengo un poder el cual no puedo controlar-lo sé, por eso vine para que lo puedas controlar-a que te refieres? -soy tu nuevo profesor.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 "Eres muy joven!"**

-repíteme-yo soy el que te va a enseñar a controlar ese poder-pero tienes mi misma edad o nunca envejecemos-si envejecemos, aunque eso sería asombroso, soy el más joven en graduarse ya que mis padres son lostfire y eso despertó mis poderes a temprana edad-y quien te llamo? -tu papá, al parecer mi abuelo le enseño a tu tío-y porque no vino tu papá? -fue asesinado por un lightblack- lightblack?-nos cazan por tener estos poderes-y como me encontraste?, me estuviste siguiendo? -no, como eres una novata no controlar el calor que expulsas lo detecte rápidamente y justo antes que le digas o que ellos llegaran-quienes? -espéralos-de pronto salieron dos hombres en ropas negras con una pañoleta cubriéndole parte de la cara-hola chicos, lo siento pero estamos hablando así que si se retiran solo uno saldrá herido-lo siento pero no venimos por ti, venimos por ella-lamento arruinarles los planes pero ella se queda conmigo -ambos hombres sacan unas espadas negras -será mejor que corras ve a casa -muy bien -uno de los hombres dice-mata a la chica, el idiota es mío-mala elección-y Tom hace aparecer una espada comenzando así la pelea mientras que Aliz corría y el hombre la seguía llegando a su casa el hombre le agarra del hombro para atravesarla con su espada pero aparece Tom exhalando fuego a la espalda del hombre la cual lo saca corriendo-wow ,yo podre hace eso?-lo harás algún día con mucho entrenamiento -bueno ahora te creo, pero por qué no lo puedo decir?-por que todavía no lo controlas y si mientras lo besas le quemas o le exhalas fuego podría morir-ya no me asustes, felizmente llegaste o Josh hubiera muerto por los lightblack-no, ellos tienen un truco el cual los vuelve invisibles a los demás-y nosotros tenemos esos trucos? -mejores, pero poco a poco ahora muéstrame tu casa y a tus padres -perdóname de antemano-muy bien -oye que le paso al otro?-salió corriendo-dijo saliendo una risa -ok-abriendo la puerta sus padres la esperaban aunque se sorprendieron por Tom -buenas tardes, soy Thomas pero me puede decir Tom -buenas tardes, soy el padre de Aliz -y yo soy su madre-mucho gusto -ya papá dejen de fingir, él ya me lo conto todo-no sé a que te refieres, mejor despídanse que ella tiene tarea-no te vayas espérame aquí un rato-muy bien -Aliz jala a su papá adentro de la cocina-papá, no finjas se que tú lo llamaste para que me enseñe a controlar mi poder y vi ese poder en acción es asombroso-espera yo llame al un lostfire de alto rango, no a un niño -vamos con él y que te explique-muy bien, Diana has lo pasar -cuando se sientan en el sillón el padre lo mira fijamente-y Tom que grado eres? -soy un lostfire rango 10- el padre se sorprende al ver que es muy joven para ese rango-pero, tu deberías estar patrullando y no te llame a ti llame a Robert-si, él me conto que fue entrenado con su hermano-lo conoces-claro es mi papá-con razón me parecías familiar-bueno basta de presentaciones, su hija era perseguida por dos lightblack pero pude salvarla-enserio, hija ten más cuidado ellos son malignos-fueron los que mataron a tío? -si, los lightblack lo mataron-y a mi padre-que? -por eso vine porque mi padre fue asesinado por ellos-ósea venganza-no, yo no busco eso mi misión es enseñarle a Aliz a controlar sus poderes-muy bien, Gracias por salvar a mi hija-yo estoy para protegerla hasta mañana-yendo así la puerta corre Aliz tras él y le da un abrazo-adiós nos vemos en el cole-bye Aliz


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:"Un flamante beso"**

Tras la interrupción de Tom, Aliz tiene que pensar que decirle a Josh así que pide ayuda a Tom -que me aconsejas? -creo que te metiste en un lio pero descuida algo se te ocurrirá para que te perdone-malo y tú que tanto miras a Giuliana-que? ,yo nada ...no miro nada...me tengo que ir-no ,alto ahí te gusta verdad? -bueno ...mira es un lightblack-Aliz voltea con miedo pero no ve nada cuando regresa su mirada Tom ya se había ido-loco- quien es loco?-pregunta Giuliana-nadie, y has visto a Josh?-no lo he visto-bueno espero que no siga enojado-ocurre una explosión de la cual aparece un lightblack con una espada inmensa en su espalda-quien es el mugroso lostfire que daño a mis soldados?- Aliz se esconde con Giuliana-quédate aquí- le dice ella saliendo- no sé quién eres pero si no quieres que te pateé tu trasero mejor lárgate -una simple humana no me intimida-de repente aparece un gran mazo dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo volar por una ventana entonces él empieza a reír cuando llega Tom y lo golpea tan fuerte que cayó noqueado pero antes que alguien lo vea se va.

Pasada la conmoción todos regresaron a sus casas;-Aliz, recuerda que tendremos una pijamada esta noche-creo que no voy a poder ir, tengo algo que atender y me va a tener todo el día -pero lo hacemos todos los años -suplica Nora -lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer-no tendrás otra cita o si? -no nada que ver- entonces por que no?-suena el timbre-tenemos que irnos -no evadas mi pregunta- rápido que puede haber otra explosión .En el camino a casa ella le pregunta a Tom-como nos encontró?, y existe gente que controle otras cosas aparte de nosotros?-tengo una teoría pero no estoy seguro, y si existen una infinidad algunos controlan el aire, otros el agua y unos como tu amiga la tierra-pero no son como los lightblack?-no, tenemos una especie de paz, también a ellos los cazan-ya entendí, pero porqué no me lo habrá dicho? -te veo en casa ya que tu príncipe azul está en la esquina-tomando otro camino se fue-hola -hola -porqué no has ido al colegio-me sentía un poco mal - y cómo sigues? -mejor, te quiero preguntar algo-que cosa?-que son tu y Tom?-solo amigos- y quieres estar con él? -no, yo tengo ojos para otro chico -acompáñame, te tengo que mostrar algo- la toma de la mano guiándola hacia un parque -que bello -sí, pero no tan hermoso como tú -gracias- ella baja la mirada para que él no vea que se sonrojo, le levanta la cara y la besa-sí-no he dicho nada- pero el beso habla por sí mismo-me gustas-tú a mi también-y se vuelven a besar pero este beso es más largo por lo que empezó a elevarse la temperatura, le salían llamas de su cuerpo su cabello se tiño de un rojizo, ella al darse cuenta de eso le tapa los ojos-que pasa? -nada-ella se fue apagando, cuando volvió a la normalidad le quito la mano de la cara- perdón, es que... -descuida -será mejor que me valla o sino mis padres se preocuparan-sí, te veo mañana.

Al llegar a casa-cuidado, desde acá sentí ese calor, espero que no tenga quemaduras-descuida, me controlé-muy bien-me puedes ayudar a controlarlo para...-que no le vuelvas a tapar los ojos-sí, un momento me espiaste- claro, eres una novata, tengo que cuidar que no reveles tu secreto-pero no le puedo decir? -no confió en él-pero no lo conoces- igualmente, no hasta que puedas controlarlo un 100%-ok-entonces empecemos, primero tendrás que prender esta vela-apuntando a la vela entre otras dos-como por ahora no sabes crear fuego prenderé las otras velas-asiente con la cabeza, en los primeros intentos no logra ni mover el fuego-tienes que concentrarte que el fuego se parte de ti-hasta que lo logra mover pero todavía no la prende-al cabo de unas horas suena el timbre-yo atiendo, tú sigue-al abrir eran las amigas de Aliz, las cuales tomaron cara de sorpresa al verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:"SECRETOS Y MÁS SECRETOS"**

-Y tú qué haces aquí?-al ver esto cierra la puerta va corriendo con Aliz-Aliz creo que tus amigas están acá -pero les dije que no vinieran, yo me encargo y tú mantente alejado usa el truco de la invisibilidad- ok-Aliz abre la puerta y las ve-que paso? -porque Tom estaba aquí? -quien? - Tom -no, él no está aquí-lo podemos ver -te dije que te hagas invisible-lo estoy pero ellas pueden verme- entonces significa que todas tienen...- poderes?, sí -pero porqué no me dijeron?, son mis mejores amigas -perdón, pero es la regla número 1-ella se va con lagrimas -mejor no la sigan, que se calme después saldrá.

Al cabo de unas horas sale de su cuarto, los ve en la sala de lo más tranquilo-algo más que contarme? -dice Aliz -quieres una galleta? lo hizo Tom -le ofrece Nora - bueno yo soy una windfast, Giully una warriorock y Lina es una revoltice -nada más? -no-entonces no tengo que escondercelos- salio una sonrisa-wow ahora tenemos una amiga lostfire va ser divertido-interrumpe Tom - bueno mejor me voy- adónde vas? -a tú techo, tengo que cubrir tu temperatura de los demás-mejor quédate-no, eso no es lo mío -y qué es lo tuyo? -cazar creo-qué? MATAS ANIMALES? -no, es una práctica que me divertía-y como se juega? -no se puede jugar aquí-entonces, dónde?-es un lugar muy especial-se le perdió la mirada un momento -perdón pero tengo que irme, buenas noches-y se va-no te pareció extraño-dijo Nora -sí, que le habrá pasado? -tengo algo que nos puede ayudar a saber-sacando, Aliz, una botella la puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a girarla, al detenerse apunto hacia Giuliana-bueno, ahora tendrás que preguntarle que le pasa y si no lo haces te -interrumpió Nora-te cortaremos el cabello-muy bien, lo hare- al encontrarse en el techo vio a Tom sentado en una esquina mirando hacia la calle con una cara de melancolía- Tom? -si? ,qué?- qué te pasa? -nada solo recordé algo- me lo puedes decir? -sabes la sensación de extrañar a alguien, pero no sabes si regresará o no- estas enamorado? - lo estaba, pero ella...-descuida, pronto llegara alguien mejor-eso espero, perdón por ponerme más raro-descuida, he escuchado cosas peores- me agradas mucho- tú también me agradas- te gustaría ver algo- claro- él toma su mano y la levanta en su espalda- no te sueltes- Tom dio un pequeño salto ambos se elevaron -como puedes volar? - expulso un poco de fuego por los pies- él se la lleva.

-ya han pasado varios minutos, qué habrá pasado?-quieres ver- claro-cuando suben al techos los ven descendiendo lentamente, de pronto él le toma la cara y la besa la tierra empezó a temblar mientras que fuego sale de su espalda de Tom, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas bajando lentamente para no ser vistas; una vez que bajo Giuliana-y como te fue? -bien -y te dijo porqué estaba triste? -sí-y le cambiaste de humor- porque dicen eso? -porque...-te vimos besándolo bien intenso-y ya son enamorados?-sí, se podría decir- entonces eso es lo que me ocurriría si no lo logro- Tom baja interrumpiendo- sí y no, me deje llevar pero a la vez me controle, nuestro poder es el más destructivo -pero fue lindo- bien tenemos pareja nueva-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir -y ahora porqué?-tengo que ver algo? -y se va quedando solo las cuatro amigas- Giully de que habla? -no lo sé, y esa velas?-practico con eso-mi primer ejercicio fue deshojar un árbol-el mío fue apagar una vela- y el mío fue mover una roca sin tocarla- que rango son? -bueno-dice Nora -yo soy rango 3-tú Lina?-yo soy rango 4-y tu Giully ?-soy rango 7-entra el padre- hora de dormir así que todos a la cama, duerman bien. Mientras dormían Giuliana sueña con Tom que está sangrando con heridas múltiples ve un lightblack yendo hacia ellos otro lightblack coge a Giuliana y se la lleva de ese lugar, mientras que el otro levanta su espada y la clava en el pecho de Tom, Giuliana grita despertándose bruscamente pero al ver que solo era un sueño se volvió a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:"AMIGO O ENEMIGO"**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana, Tom paseaba por el parque cuando ve a una niña en los columpios-niña, no deberías estar durmiendo-la niña lo mira con una sonrisa-estoy escondiéndome asique calla lostfire -quien eres? -me tengo que ir, ya me va a encontrar-quien? -pero la niña ya se había ido-de repente un chico aparece de las sombras-hey, amigo no has visto una niña pequeña con un vestido rojo- porqué?-solo la busco-desde los arbustos sale una bola de fuego, el chico saca su espada de lightblack para repeler el ataque-no me atraparas -ya rebelaste tu ubicación-Tom al ver esto también saca su espada-niña, mantente atrás-veo que eres un lostfire no veía uno de grado tan alto desde hace mucho- pues este te dará muerte -Tom avanza para hacer su ataque pero el chico logra esquivarlo, el chico lo ve como pensativo mientras desaparece su espada, Tom da múltiples ataques pero todos los esquiva el chico al estar Tom cansado él se acerca-necesitas mejorar tu velocidad-se da la vuelta con dirección a la niña -no le hagas nada- no estás en posición de decir eso-él la mira y la carga- cuantas veces te he dicho que no te alejes tanto? -muchas- ahora vamos a la casa -ok, nos vemos extraño- no te la llevarás-amigo, no te quiero hacer daño así que vete- Tom no le hace caso y se encamina para un ataque final pero antes de avanzar él le da un golpe con la rodilla en el estomago-no me podrás hacer nada con esa velocidad-el golpe pone a Tom en el piso de dolor-vámonos- pero no debemos dejarlo aquí, puede venir alguien a matarlo -tienes razón, hey amigo donde vives? -pero Tom se desmalla-creo que lo golpeé demasiado fuerte -tienes que aprender a medirte- busca en su bolsillo haber si encuentras algo-al hacerlo la niña encuentra una dirección-vive cerca de acá -pues vamos-el chico carga a Tom y se ponen en marcha. Al llegar a la casa de Aliz tocan la puerta, sale en padre- buenas días, señor- Tom!, que le paso?-fue golpeado por un chico -pasen déjenlo en la sala, tras vendar a Tom -no vieron nada más?-no, señor-bueno son las 6:00 de la mañana, no quieren una taza de café, es lo menos que puedo hacer-gracias, no ha visto a una niña es chiquita-no-dónde se habrá metido?-la niña se había metido al cuarto de las chicas y al ver la cama se hecho ahí, Nora al sentir un bulto sobre su pie se asusta y empieza a gritar despertando a todas, las cuales también gritan, entra el padre con desesperación y ven que es una niña-chico creo que la encontré -allí estas, Lucy-perdón pero me entro un sueñito-perdone las molestias-descuide-pide perdón por haberlas despertado-perdón -descuida -dice Nora -igual ya es hora de levantarse-interrumpe Giuliana-disculpa, quien eres? -soy André-y que haces acá -respondiendo Ronald-trajo a Tom, al parecer fue golpeado- Giuliana tiene un recuerdo de su sueño, se levanta y va corriendo para ver a Tom pero al verlo él ya se había levantado-dónde estoy?, como llegue acá? -descuida estas mejor, que te paso? -un chico me atacó, oh no él iba tras una niña lostfire tengo que encontrarlos-calma-dice Ronald-en ese estado no podrás hacer nada-sí-interrumpe André -así ni podrás proteger a nadie- tú, tú has sido quien me golpe, todos aléjense de él, es un lightblack -todas las todos quedan mirándolo-oh no me descubriste-habla sarcásticamente-no me importa, Lucy vámonos-no, la niña se queda-nadie puede hacer lo contrario-Giuliana al tener aun su sueño en su mente saca su martillo con toda su fuerza pero él lo detiene con su brazo- la verdadera fuerza no está ahí -un látigo de agua amarra su otro brazo- oye-dice Lucy -eso no es justo-y con su propia mano corta el látigo, Tom intenta nuevamente con su espada pero la esquiva, Nora saca un hacha pero antes de dar un ataque Lucy rompe el hacha, al ver eso André -ALTO!Yo no vine a pelear, vine a dejar a él ya que se puso terco-tú te querías llevarte a la niña-claro, somos amigos yo la tengo que proteger ya que ella es una lostfire-pero tú eres un lightblack-sí, pero yo no mato asique con su permiso me retiro-adiós los veo luego-mientras se caminaban hacia la puerta son llamados por Ronald-esperen, te invite una taza de café, y mientras te lo tomas nos vas contando más-tienen galletas?-si tenemos galletas, Lucy-podemos quedarnos?, por favor y hare todo lo que me digas sin reclamarte un mes-lo juras? -por el meñique-muy bien nos quedaremos pero sin ataques sorpresa como el de la señorita warriorock que tiene un clon arriba-muy bien, sin ataques sorpresas, nadie te atacará-entonces pasemos. Ya en la sala todos veían a André con miedo algunos y otros con furia -y como se conocieron?-fui enviado a matar a una morfista y era esta niña, no pude matarla asique dije que la había matado y después me retire de ellos, era mi primera misión solo y termine retirándome-por la manera que esquivaste los ataques supongo que eras un alto rango- sí, estaba en las unidades especiales -y donde estudias? -con ellas pero en otra aula- y Lucy? -por ahora yo le enseño-y que es una morfista? -interrumpe Tom-son gente que puede imitar nuestros poderes si nos toca u otra cosa-pero ellos no te vigilan? -no, aunque es raro que vengan -es porque Aliz es nueva en esto y no lo controla muy bien-oh, con razón no me atacaste, pero no me arriesgaré ten-dándole su collar-esto te ayudara a bajar la temperatura por así decirlo, yo lo usaba para enfrentarme a los lostfire-te puede ayudar con Josh-dice Lina -cállate- pero solo lo reduce un 50% asique no te prendas mucho. Al terminar el desayuno André y Lucy se despiden- oye, cómo pudiste ganarme?, o ser tan veloz? -sí te fijabas en mis pies yo volaba, inténtalo -pero para la próxima acabare contigo-eso veremos.


End file.
